Trying Something New
by LilCrafty6
Summary: Paul and his girlfriend, a fellow werewolf, decide to try something new and spice up their personal life! MAJOR LEMON ALERT PEOPLE!


**This is just an idea I had, the concept will be added into one of my imprint stories when I write one, so enjoy!**

"Baby, you want to try something new?" Paul asks as he breaks off our kiss, panting for air.

"Sure, but what?" I ask, moaning as he sucks on my neck and squeezes my right breast through my shirt. He jumps off the bed and out the window, confusing me. I follow him and find him phased, looking at me expectantly. I phase as well, but I'm about three quarters the size of him. Before I realize what's happening, Paul has pushed me onto my side and is licking my fur, growling lowly and sensually. I finally know what's going through his head, and I have to admit I get excited.

_I guess we could try this, it might be fun. _I think, laying on my stomach In a submissive stance as he rasps his tongue over my nose. He growls and walks around behind me, climbing up my body and brushing my fur. At this point, he's growling like a true animal and I'm getting uneasy, shifting beneath him. He growls a warning at me and bites the scruff of my neck, pressing his weight onto me.

_Do not move! _Paul snarls at me, lowering his butt towards mind and rubbing roughly. I whine in pleasure and move my head back, only to have him bite down harder and force my head forward. I can feel his wolf penis against my hip and it surprisingly turns me on even more. Thank God no one else is phased! We must look a sight, two giant wolves with the larger male mounting the smaller female and biting her into a submissive state. He slowly presses his wolf penis into my vagina, growling as I push back trying to take all of him and I whine in pleasure. Once he's in all the way he starts moving slowly, growling and grunting while he holds me still by the scruff of my neck. I whine and start moving, feeling the friction our fur is creating. He has his front paws on either side of my head and his back legs spread out over mine, giving him more freedom to move quickly.

_Paul, oh God! Faster, please! _I beg, starting to growl in frustration and move my head which irritates him and he snarls at me and stops moving. I jiggle my head faster and he bites down even harder, holding me still while his penis throbs inside of me. Mating like true wolves brings out the even more dominant side in him, but he's always liked to be in control in bed. I let out a whimper, begging him to continue and he thankfully does, moving faster this time and releasing my neck. He pants heavily as he starts to slam into me, then licks my face lovingly and nuzzles my neck where he had bitten me. He starts to slam harder, and I try to crawl away to get into a better position for him but he wasn't having it and bit my ear, causing me to yelp out and snarl at him. He leans all his weight on me and my legs buckle while he bites the scruff of my neck again, growling menacingly.

_Do not move again! This feels so god damn good, babe! You like it? You better, I fucking love it! _Paul says, slamming harder when he asks me if I like it, then growls again as I whimper. I feel heat start to pool even more in my abdomen and feel Paul's balls start to tighten.

_Oh God! Paul, I'm so close just a little bit more! I do like it! _I say, slamming back against him. He suddenly rams up into me one more time and holds, spurting his hot seed into my depths as he howls into the air and collapses on top of me. I find my release when he howls, whimpering as I quiver and panting in exhaustion when he collapses on top of me. We both lay there panting, reveling in what we just did with smiles in our heads. Paul slowly stands up, still hunched over my butt, and drags his penis from my aching core with gentleness. He curls up around me, licking my neck where he bit me and made me bleed a little bit.

_I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to bite you it just happened. Instinct I guess. _Paul says, nuzzling the side of my face so I twist my head and lap his cheek then lay my head back down again, content.

_It's okay. You're a male wolf, you're supposed to be dominant and I shouldn't have struggled or growled at you. _I say back, flipping around so my stomach was pressed up against his and I curl into a ball while he curls his own body around mine in a protective embrace.

_You shouldn't have struggled or growled, It just irritated me! _Paul says, nipping at my ear in punishment causing me to jump a little bit but I laid my head back down and sighed in happiness.

_Can we sleep out here tonight? I'm too tired to phase back. _I say, my eyes already drooping.

_Of course we can! I love you, baby. _He says, curling tighter around me and setting his head over mine, basically shielding me from sight.

_I love you too. _I mumble back as I fall asleep.

Paul falls asleep soon after but is awake enough so he can protect his mate from any hunter or vampire should they wander by. Life is definitely good!


End file.
